Her
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: "I now know her secret. It is only a matter of time before she takes revenge on me and strip away that knowledge." - Mikan Sakura. Read if you're curious.
1. Prologue

**Her**

_Written by: Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**A/N: **This is my comeback story. For the mean time, I will put my two ongoing stories on hold and write oneshots until I find my creativity. Thank you for bearing with me.

* * *

_"I've found out her secret. _

_Any time now, she is going to take revenge _

_on me and strip away my knowledge."_

_**-Mikan Sakura**_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_It was spring when I first met her._

The flowers were in bloom, the breeze was cool, and the sun was greeting our faces with its warm rays.

It was a seemingly good day to laze around and just do nothing but for some reason, that day I found myself walking to the park. And for some reason, that day I ran into _her._

The most idiotic, loud mouth, annoying, absolutely _infuriating _yet breathtakingly _beautiful _girl I've ever met.

Her name? Her name was Mikan Sakura.


	2. Hyena Girl

**Her**

_Written by: Scribbling Doodles_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**A/N: **This is my comeback story. For the mean time, I will put my two ongoing stories on hold and write oneshots until I find my creativity. Thank you for bearing with me.

* * *

_"I've found out her secret._

_Any time now, she is going to take revenge_

_on me and strip away my knowledge."_

_**-Mikan Sakura**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hyena Girl**_

-O-

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Aish! Who the hell is calling this early in the morning?!" I grabbed my damn phone from my desk and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID. Whoever is calling me deserves a piece of my mind.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"NATSUME-NIIIII! COME TO THE PARK! HURRRY! WE NEED YOU TO COME! ASAP!" And just like that she hang up.

Damn that Aoi. The nerve of her to disturb my fucking sleep and hanging up on me before I could even shout at her. Tch. Whatever I guess. I'll just go to the park.

I picked up my phone and changed into decent clothes.

Without looking back, I left my apartment room and went to the park. I'll deal with Aoi there.

I was walking to the park which was not that far from my apartment complex, when I bumped into something soft.

Wait, scratch that. I mean, _someone_soft.

"Oops. *giggle* Sorry. Didn't see you there." She looked up at me and I was momentarily stunned.

She's fvcking beautiful.. Seriously. She"s like... an angel!

Okay. Damn. Never mind. That just sounded gay.

"Uhh. Hello? Did I hit a vital part or something? Why aren't you moving or saying anything?" She looked at me with those big hazel eyes. Damn. Those eyes are just so expressive! It's as if I'm drowning into them!

Wait. Hold up. What the hell is wrong with me? I am Natsume-freaking-Hyuuga! I do not get tongue tied and especially do not get gaytified! Where the hell are my pheromones?!

Before I could truly lose my cool, I straightened up and showed her my signature smirk, which caused her to flinch a little bit. Hah. Bingo. Lil' angel's caught up in the fox's trap.

"Sorry, babe. I guess Cupid just hit me with way too many arrows." I raised my eyebrow suggestively and expected her to blush. But instead I got a fit of laughter.

Like, what the _fuck?_

"Did I say something funny?" I asked her and she just laughed some more. I popped a nerve and gave her an _I'm-trying-hard-not-to-strangle-you-because-you're-cute-but-laugh-some-more-and-I'll-totally-do-it_ look and I guess she got the message because she stopped laughing.

That or she just ran out of air.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." she let out a few more laughs before continuing her words. "You're so corny! I mean, seriously? _Cupid's arrows?_Hah! Who's insane enough to fall for a pick up line that lame?!" By this time, she was rolling on the floor laughing. Yeah. She looked stupid and I've convinced myself that she is not an angel but instead, is a hyena that laughs like there's no tomorrow.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm leaving, hyena girl."

I took a step forward and planned on leaving when she stopped me by holding on to my arm.

Okay, so she laughs like a hyena but her hands sure are soft.

"S-s-sorry." Her face was red from laughing and her hair was a little bit tousled. In other words, she looked sexy as hell. Damn mixed emotions. "I shouldn't have laughed like that. Forgive me?" She bat her long lashes and gave me a little pout. Tss. What is this girl? Changing from one thing to another.

"I don't forgive that easily." I gave her another devilish smirk and set off my "I'm cool" aura. She of course, swooned all over me and begged me to forgive her and asked me to be her boyfriend.

"I'll buy you lunch."

Okay, so maybe she didn't really forgive me but "_I'll buy you lunch."?_Come on. She is so in love with me.

Being the gentleman I am, I accepted and graced her with my presence in eating lunch.

We went to this little sushi bar around the corner. We ordered the special and waited.

For a small girl, she talked a lot. Slowly, just with that lunch together, I felt like I've known her all my life. After eating, we went our separate ways and that was when I realized I didn't ask for her name.

Oh, and I also remembered that I was supposed to meet Aoi in the park.

**Chapter 1 END**

_**A/N:**_

Hello everybody. Still remember me? No? Well, that's alright. I hope you still read my stories though. I was supposedly done with writing but today I had the urge to write this, so yeah. I'm not very confident that anyone will read this but if someone does, let me say thank you for spending your time reading my little story :)

Love always,

Saf


	3. Bloody Murder

**Her**

_Written by: Scribbling Doodles_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

**_Warning: _**_Characters *cough*Natsume Hyuuga*cough* are a little bit OOC._

* * *

_"I've found out her secret._

_Any time now, she is going to take revenge_

_on me and strip away my knowledge."_

_**-Mikan Sakura**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bloody Murder

"NATSUME-NIIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Jeez. I came rushing here as fast as I could when I remembered I was supposed to go to this damn place and yet here I am being scolded by my dimwitted younger sister.

Remind me why I even bothered going here?

"Look," I started saying amidst her continuous banters. "I'm here already so just shut up, okay? Why'd you call for me anyway?" I think the look I gave her was a little too icy because she momentarily flinched in fear.

Am I annoyed? Hell yeah!

I didn't get that girl from a while ago's name _and _number so what else do you expect of my actions?

"Chill, man. We were just worried y'know. Aoi called you what, 3 hours ago? And you haven't answered any of her other calls." That was Koko butting in. But wait, _three hours?! _Three fucking hours?! Seriously? I was with hyena girl for three hours and I did not even get her name? Tss. Seriously, Hyuuga. You piss me off. (_A/N: Yes, Natsume is crazy because he is talking to himself. :D)_

"Yeah, man. Where _were _you?"

The rest of the gang were also there.; Ruka, Tsubasa, Kitsuneme and Mochu. The one who just talked was Mochu and seeing his almost bald hair pissed me off more. _Dammit_

"None of your damn business." I glared at all of them. My mood certainly is not chipper. "Someone better tell me what ever the hell I'm doing here before I punch the nearest person."

Tsubasa took a little step back when he noticed he was the person nearest to me. Hah, sissy.

"Woah. Natsume. Calm down." Ruka, my supposedly best friend, who I like to think of as slightly _unmanly _because he carries around his stupid rabbit everywhere, started. "We just wanted you to go to karaoke with us. We're going to celebrate Aoi's successful art exhibit."

_Art exhibit._

Oh yeah. I forgot Aoi was having one of those for their school's community program or something… Oh well. I never was the perfect brother. I am one devilishly handsome brother though and Aoi's lucky to have someone as hot as me for a sibling. Ooh. I am one hot dude. ;)

I inwardly smirked and answered Ruka. "Oh, is that all? Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Don't get me wrong. I'm not really the singing type. Hell, I don't sing at all! But it's my sister's celebration so of course I'll go with them.

"Jeez, Natsume. You're just excited because you get to have an excuse to drink."

Okay, so maybe I wasn't being completely honest. Maybe I did want to go to karaoke because of the alcohol but hey, I'm a guy so don't go judging me!

I trudged on ahead and left the others behind.

There was only one place we go to to celebrate and that is the Hijikura KTV Bar.

It's pretty cheap but decent. We've been going there for as long as I can remember. We celebrate _everything _there and by everything, I really do mean _everything._

Even the day Koko washed his own underwear.

_Don't ask. _Seriously, it is one sick and excruciatingly disturbing story.

So anyway, if you're wondering how old we are, we're all eighteen (yes, Aoi too. We're actually twins but I'm older by a minute.) Tsubasa's turning nineteen next month though and because of that we've been calling him old man.

That's how close we are. We insult each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Konnichiwa, minna!"

We were greeted by the ever smiling woman in the reception desk. We call her Obachan or Aunite because we don't really know her name but since we've been here a lot, she considers us as some of her regulars.

"Konnichiwa, Auntie! You are getting more and more beautiful every time I see you!" Koko came in with that stupid grin on his face, probably hoping that Auntie would give us a discount with those words.

"Kokoro, still silly as ever I see. Sorry, dear but those words do not affect me anymore." She warmly smiled at Koko then continued saying, "How about trying a different tactic next time?"

Hah. As expected. Auntie's kind and all but business _is _business I guess.

"Auntie, the same room please… Well, I'm assuming it's not occupied right now." Aoi was next to speak up.

Out of all the people here, she's probably the only one who loves to sing.

Sadly, singing does not love her at all.

"Oh, Aoi, dear! How lovely to see you again! How was your exhibit?"

Wow. Auntie knew of Aoi's exhibit and _I _didn't? Tch. Whatever.

"It went great, Auntie! Actually, that's one of the reasons why we're here." Aoi was all giddy and "_Oh my gosh, I'm so happy" _mode until the last part.

Wait, _one _of the reasons? You mean there are more reasons as to why we're celebrating?

I raised my brow at Aoi as if asking her to explain but she just avoided my gaze and continued talking with Auntie.

Hmmm, weird. Something is definitely up but it's none of my business so, whatever.

After a little more small talk, we finally went to our ktv room the guys acted like little kids and fought over who would get to sing first but in the end, they all made a pact and let Aoi sing first.

Bad idea. When she sang, all the glass broke and our ears bled.

Kidding. But really, Aoi's voice is so horrible that those things are not far from happening!

Knock. Knock.

"Hey! Someone open the door! That must be the food we ordered." Koko said while browsing the list of songs.

Tsubasa was singing now and Aoi was talking with someone on the phone. Ruka and Kitsuneme were doing something else too and that left me with nothing to use as an excuse to not open the door. But I didn't open it just yet. I was too lazy assed to stand up and open it so I waited for the others to stop what they're doing and just open the door.

Knock. Knock.

No one moved.

Knock. Knock.

Tsubasa was still singing his heart out.

Knock. Knock.

Koko jumped up and grabbed the remote to punch in his song choice.

Knock. Knock.

Aoi giggled while still talking with that someone on her phone.

Knock. Knock.

Ruka and Kitsuneme were still doing what ever they were doing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Tch! Fine! I'll get it!"

I stood up, annoyed and marched to the door and to the irony of it all, that was the only time everybody stopped what they were doing.

Damn bastards.

I grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

I was about to scream bloody murder but stopped myself when I saw auburn hair in pigtails and hazel eyes.

It was her.

It was hyena girl.

_Chapter 2 END_

I updated! Yey! :)

I'll reply to your reviews next time though because I'm a little too busy now.

So anyways, thanks a bunch for giving this story a try and I hope you'll like this chapter still. (Srry if it's a little boring though.)

_Love,_

_Saf_


End file.
